1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to handles for toilet seats and covers. In particular, the invention relates to a treated hygiene toilet seat handle containing a wafer for deodorizing and disinfecting the toilet bowl.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,193, issued Jun. 29, 1965, to Bogenberger, discloses a toilet seat handle containing a deodorizing and disinfecting wafer. The handle attaches to the underside of the toilet seat, and extends outward beyond the edge of the toilet seat.
Several other types of toilet seat handles have been designed. Most, however, are not treated with a disinfectant, and lack the capability of holding a water. Those that do contain wafers are generally fairly complicated, and it is difficult to replace the wafer.